


Cowboy Philosphers

by f4nf4n



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4nf4n/pseuds/f4nf4n
Summary: The four members of the Bebop crew answer one question:  "What would you do if it was your last night alive?"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cowboy Philosphers

“ _What would I do if it was my last night alive?_ Hm.” Faye Valentine leaned back, one leg folded over the other as she arched against the sofa, elbows bent and hands dangling delicately from relaxed wrists. She looked at the ceiling, a trail of thin smoke drifting from her lips. “I mean, probably make love to someone, right? If it’s the last time you’d have the chance to. Just… tangled in the sheets with someone rugged and handsome.” As her eyes closed, a smirk pulled at one corner of her delicate, candy-red mouth. “Someone who’s a little rough, you know? Calloused hands palming at your body a little awkwardly, but it doesn’t matter because they’re good at everything else.” The smirk fell away and Faye leaned forward, unhooking her legs so she could rest her forearms against her knees. When she continued, her voice was softer, a little less confident. “Murmurs against your skin that feel like tattoos because of the way their words sear themselves into your body.”

Two delicate fingers fiddled with the cigarette in her hands before she tucked it between her teeth and stood, stretching her pale arms upward, twining her fingers together as she tilted her head side to side, eliciting a series of loud popping noises from stiff muscles. “Anyway. Probably something like that,” she said as she wandered away down a dark corridor in search of something else to occupy herself, a whisp of smoke trailing behind in her wake.

#

“I’d want something fulfilling to do.” Jet Black’s voice was rough and deep, just as you’d expect from looking at him. He sat perched on a stool before a display of delicate bonsai trees, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest as he considered his answer. “I’d probably go to a club. Yeah,” he said, opening his eyes and grabbing for his snips to return to his work, “I’d get dressed up and go to a club to listen to some jazz. The good old stuff, too, none of this trendy computer-generated crap.” The gruff man pulled back to inspect his work before nodding, satisfied, at the tree he’d trimmed, only to swap it for a new one. “You want someone with real soul to make your jazz music. A little rough around the edges, you know, all the runs and phrases melding together as their fingers dance across the keys. I prefer the saxophone, personally, to most other instruments, especially if you’re talking about solo performances—ahh!” Jet leaned back, frowning at the improper cut and sighing deeply as he inspected the poor mutilated bonsai on his desk.

Jet pushed the plant aside, reaching for a mostly forgotten cigarette in an ashtray near his elbow, flicking away the long string of cinders. “I don’t know, I guess if it was my last night alive, I’d want to do something that really made me feel it. And watching someone sweat while they play their heart out, while they bleed their emotions through their music for a room full of dark strangers to hear,” he finally took a long drag from the stub of his cigarette, “I don’t know how much more alive it gets than that.” He put the cigarette out and returned to his bonsai, brow furrowed in concentration.

#

“Ed would want to spend her last day on the Bee-Boppity-Bop!” The young girl’s laughter peeled its way through the room, bouncing off every surface brightly. Ein, her canine companion, barked happily in response. Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivruski IV wore green goggles as she hunched on the floor in front of a small computer monitor, speeding through the digital world faster than the ship she mentioned could jump through a Warp Gate. “The Bebop is Ed’s home!” The dog barked again, eliciting another giggle from the young redhead. “Yep, yep! Ein is home, too!”

Ed blew raspberries as she continued searching for whatever she had set out to find, tilting left and right in accordance with what she saw through her goggles, invisible to everyone else except maybe the corgi seated patiently at her hip.

#

“Does it really matter?” Spike Spiegel refused to look up from the engine parts he was tinkering with as he spoke. “If you’re gonna die, then any memories you make are just gonna disappear into oblivion, anyway. So your best bet is to not wait until the very end.” He swore as he sliced a finger open on a sharp piece of metal, bringing the injured appendage to his mouth to suck on the small bead of plasma that formed along the tip. He spoke around the digit, voice muffled a little as if his mouth were full of bell peppers and beef. “You’d better hope that whenever your number’s called, you’ve already done all the things you wanted so you can walk into the afterlife without regrets. Nothing you do in the couple hours before your end is gonna matter if you haven’t been doing it all along. It’s worthless to think otherwise.”

He pulled his finger from his mouth, observing it closely for any signs of more bleeding. He returned to his work, muttering under his breath about something so quietly it was impossible to make out over the clinking of metal.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello. I woke up at 3:08AM with these random bits of dialogue running through my head for no reason. Please take them so I can get some sleep.


End file.
